Little Red
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. teen!Garmadon/Kai.] AU. "Little Red" has to go to his grandmother's house, but the big bad wolf, seems to still want to bother him on his way.


Kai made his way down the dirt road without a care. He ignored the others as they pleaded him to go along with one of them. Little did they know the big bad wolf and he knew each other, but they weren't friends exactly.

********

The older usually stalked through the woods. Garmadon wasn't fully a wolf, but had the ears and tail, which had proven to be real after they fought. Only the small village he stayed around knew that there was a canine creature moving around. Sometimes at night they heard howls which shook children, and livestock left without a trace. According to the eldest man in the village, that was his brother, doomed to stay that young and wild until he found someone to at least tame his heart.

********

But all of that was some tale. No way could that ever come true. The old man was probably taking something to even believe that nonsense. The whole village for that matter.

********

Kai shook his head, but stopped when he heard twigs snapping. Garmadon had taken to targeting him a lot over the span they had met from. So, basically the whole month. Some weird side of him wanted to stop, but he had to keep going. His sickly grandmother was in need of medicine that couldn't get to her except by his own feet. He had sadly never learned how to steer a lone horse, not to mention a cart.

********

Deciding to just keep moving straight ahead, he didn't see the glittering scarlet eyes in the morning sun from the bushes.

********

The wolf humanoid let out a rumbly chuckle after following behind his crush for some time. Once he gained surprised attention, he tilted his head, "Well hello there, Little Red."

********

"Stop calling me that," grumbled the younger, fixing his hood so it fell back. His crazy hair was just as stubborn as it's person.

********

But Garmadon liked that, his ears twitching with another bout of laughter, "I could call you 'Dinner', but if you're nice to me, I won't have to." He was bluffing, because he obviously cared about Kai.

********

The human didn't mind, secretly. But he wa scared to say anything that could suggest that. He had no idea what to do about the growing crush. It just shouldn't be there. This was a feared humanoid, after all.

********

What if Garmadon was just misunderstood?

********

Kai just kept walking, trying to give Garmadon the hint. It wasn't so, though, because he just kept hearing Garmadon trying to start conversations. Finally he spun around, "Would you leave me alone? I don't like you, so just go away!"

********

The red-adorned couldn't help but look back. Garmadon didn't look at all scary like he had imagined all this time.

********

He appeared more hurt and nervous, and ready to possibly say something. Instead, the wolf creature dropped his ears and tail, backing up and to the nearby trees. It was like he was wounded, and afraid something would happen to harm him again.

********

The younger felt terrible, following the other slowly. But as he tried being quicker, the younger shied away and shot off into the wood.

********

No he would not- He rushed off after Garmadon, hoping his basket kept its contents. He had a big bad wolf to catch.

********

While the humanoid didn't have the full ability to shift in bright light, if he even could at all, he could still move as fast as a wolf. It was irking Kai, but he was somehow drawn to his... friend.

********

He did lose focus after he noticed someone waving him down. Kai didn't want to be too suspicious for eagerly chasing after Garmadon, so he went to the isolated boy flagging him down.

********

The bleach blond man was cleaning a shining weapon, "How about you bring him this way?"

********

Kai watched Zane with wide eyes, "What do you mean?" But he knew exactly what. There had been those who were getting together to get rid of Garmadon. Eventually even Wu had said that was alright if it got bad enough.

********

Too bad Kai wanted to stop that. He knew what he had to do. Instead of waiting for an answer, he rushed right after Garmadon all over again. He had to warn Garmadon.

********

The lithe male was in sight, and near where his grandmother stayed. What was happening? He reached the area, nearly knocking the wolf man over. He whirled the teenager around with wide eyes, "What are you doing? If they find you here, they'll-"

********

"Yes, I've been hearing that for months." Garmadon replied with neutral eyes.

********

Kai shook his head trying to shove the older towards the farther away woodlands, "What are you waiting for? Go!" Then he noticed the canine was breaking out with laughter, "What's so funny?"

********

"I knew you liked me back, Little Red," Garmadon drew out, not even bothering to notice that the eldest teen was watching from behind a tree, getting his polished gun ready to aim soon.

********

The wolf had to be doing something dangerous first. Zane was probably the most patient hunter around these parts. Especially after losing half of his money from the lack of chickens he's kept over the years. He usually loved wolves, but this one was definitely on his nerves.

********

Little Red fought his blush as Garmadon wrapped his arms around the slightly jutting hips. The younger watched to the side in embarrassment, wanting nothing more than for his crush to be safe. The sudden cupped hand under his chin, made him look up into the eyes. Instead of the usual cruel shading, they were a more honey-dipped and chocolate hue.

********

Garmadon licked his lips slightly in anticipation as he swooped in to kiss the full lips. It felt so right, but he didn't get to have much time doing so as he was almost hit in the head with a bullet. It bounced off the wind chimes, but that was just a warning.

********

Ignoring that a moment more like it never happened, Kai kissed the other once more, but pulled away just as quickly. He looked up with wide eyes, "Please, you have to go..." Then he gulped as Garmadon reluctantly started walking off, "Promise you'll come back, right?"

********

"Only if you make up your mind, Little Red." But that was the promise, in Garmadon's own words. He'd probably pce the outer woods, "terrorizing" other villages until the whole idea of Garmadon calmed down around these parts.

********

Still pretending he didn't see Zane, Kai moved around to the front entrance of the house, ready to visit his awoken relative to show he had the medicine. He needed to keep distracted from the long wait for Garmadon.

********

No matter how much this story got around by admittance, it became known that only the wolf got to call Kai by the unwanted popular nickname. He did keep his hood up every time he went out into the woods every morning. Just in case Garmadon that would be the time Garmadon came back.


End file.
